


You and I Live in the Same World, but in Different Seasons

by YourCandleOnTheWater



Series: Love Letters to New York [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, The Hand Touch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCandleOnTheWater/pseuds/YourCandleOnTheWater
Summary: In the days after graduation, Allura and Shiro try to sort out their feelings as they take on new adventures: Allura in grad school in New York City, and Shiro working in Europe.





	You and I Live in the Same World, but in Different Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm waist-deep into this AU, so I'll just keep writing. This drabble collection is set after "Things I Couldn't Say," but before "Conversations in a Diner." I hope you enjoy!  
> Con crit and flames will be ignored.

It was sunny, and he was by her side. 

It was warm, perfect for a drive with the top down. A sleek black car was waiting for her on the driveway. Allura got into the passenger side, getting comfy in the cream leather seats before clicking on her seatbelt. She glanced at the driver.

As always, Shiro looked handsome. He was just wearing a plain shirt and jeans, but his physique filled them out nicely. He had a pair of sunglasses clipped to the collar of his shirt. Looking higher, Allura noticed Shiro was smirking, and his gray eyes flashed with mischief when they finally made eye contact. She felt her face warm up. If her hair wasn't in a bun, she would have hidden her face behind her curls.

“Hi,” she managed to breathe out. 

“Hi,” he repeated back. “You ready to go?”

“I still don't know where we're going,” Allura pointed out, her eyebrow arching up.

Shiro shrugged. “The destination isn't important. It's the journey that makes it worthwhile.”

Allura snorted.

“Getting all philosophical on me, Shirogane? We're not in class.”

“You're right,” he conceded with a laugh, “But first, here.”

Shiro passed her his phone. Allura tried to ignore the tingle she felt when their fingers made contact. A music streaming app was on display.

“It’s connected to the sound system,” Shiro explained, “Why don’t you pick some music?”

Allura scrolled through the app. At first glance, she didn’t recognize any of the artists whose songs Shiro had saved or liked. She needed to dig some more.

Allura moved the phone to her right hand. After putting the car in Drive, Shiro caught her free hand in his, letting them rest over the shared arm rest between the seats.

She gasped, first glancing at their hands before looking up at the man next to her. His eyes were focused on the road as he casually drove down the palm tree lined streets, but he seemed to feel her gaze. He flushed a little before squeezing her hand.

“You found anything?”

As if she was looking at his phone anymore. It probably locked up on her at this point, but she didn’t care. She squeezed back.

“I think I’ll just enjoy the drive, and the company,” Allura breezily replied, hoping her answer sounded cool despite her frantic heartbeat. She placed the phone on her lap before wiggling in her seat, trying to find a nice reclining position. She finally let her body relax, allowing the warmth from Shiro’s hand to spread through her whole being.

Before she knew it, her eyes were drawing closed. The last thing she saw was Shiro, the silver hair on his forehead flopping around in the wind, and a small smile on his face.

Allura woke up on her bed. Sunlight was peeking through the blinds in her apartment. 

Her left arm was reaching for a hand that was never there.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, all of my attempts to post fic on my Tumblr blog end up so that my fic isn't showing in the tags, but if you have a Tumblr,  feel free to say hi! 


End file.
